Hunting for Gold
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: It was like any other day for Allen. Going around getting poor saps to play a game of poker so he could rack up some cash to give to his stupid alcoholic foster father. He was running, doing what he could to evade the sore losers chasing him. He never saw that vehicle coming. He never thought he'd see Lavi with bunny ears, or Kanda wearing a weird colorful suit, or...no just no


 **Author Notes: Ta da~ One shot week is here and things are gonna get a little crazy, for starters one shot week is gonna be ten days of chaos~ For two, it'll start from the 17th to the 27th!**

 **Hint hint...Both St Patty's and Easter one shots will be present along with updates. We'll also be celebrating the fact that we have almost 100 stories up on Fanfiction so hooray~ So with that We do not own DGM, and this is somewhat modern day.**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Curse the devil that is Cross Marian. The no good womanizing alcoholic. Does nothing all day but go out to the bar, spending all the cash just to come home and stuff his foster son, Allen Walker's pockets with bills and debts.

He who should not be suffering such is forced to endure the hardships of providing for the lazy son of a gun. Today was no different. For years he's taken himself to the streets, challenging those with an arrogant aura to a game of cards.

Despite his angelic face and gentlemanly manners...he was a menace when it came to poker. So many despised him, almost as loathing as his foster father. His losing opponents would chase the young 15 year old, but Allen was always ready for when that happened.

Timing everything perfectly, the incredible card shark was in tip top shape, able to outrun the foul tempered drunkards. But one day...his luck finally ran out. Literally...as he was hit by an ongoing truck. He didn't even know what smashed into him as he fell unconscious on the pavement.

It seemed like an eternity before he opened his silver eyes. What he found however wasn't a hospital...but in actuality a green meadow. Reaching far and beyond his sight, the sky was a pale blue and the sun shined so brightly.

 **"Bout time you woke up shortstack~"** A tick mark appeared upon Allen's head, he knew that voice all too well! It was his friend Lavi, who always loved to tease his height. He swivels to yell at the ginger...but stopped...Because his friend was...a bunny? **"Lavi?!"** It was too weird.

Allen blinked...and blinked... **"What happened to you Lavi!?"** The ginger looked down at his furry body. **"Oh this, probably your first time seeing me like this, hang on!"** With a pop he became a human, in a suit of black and white, his ears however remained.

A pirate bunny.. **."Lavi your ears..."** His green eye examines the floppy long ears on his head. **"Uh yeah...they've always been there. But what's up with you Allen...i didn't know you were big into cross dressing."** With a horrified expression both boys glance down.

True enough Allen was in a green dress. **"What...the Hell?!"** His friend was laughing now, hysterical. Before suddenly stopping. **"Wait what are we doing here talking we gotta find it!"** The white haired boy was dragged. **"He-hey! What are you doing?"** They continued onwards.

Hearing a shout. **"Lavi, Allen over here!"** It was Lenalee, she smiles but like Allen and Lavi...she wasn't dressed normally, a black and white ball gown, 3 inch red heels with a grumpy Kanda wearing a top hat and suit. **"What is going on!?"** Kanda tched, calling Allen an **_'annoying beansprout.'_**

Igniting a glare stare down resulting in sparks flying. **"Allen don't you remember, Lord Cross and my brother Komui wanted us to find the mystical pot of gold!"** The boy was still drawing up blanks. **"So what's with the costumes?"** He really wanted to know why he was in a dress specifically.

 **"Our outfits fit our roles in this world. Kanda is the Mad Hatter, Lavi is the March Hare, I am the White Queen and you are the heroine~"** The boy pouts. _'I'm a guy though...'_ As far as he could remember. He was running from some sore losers from his latest poker game.

Everything else after that...blurred. Now here he is going on an adventure with his friends who look like they're on their way to a halloween party. He sighs, tired. **"So we're looking for gold...maybe I can pay off all my debt."**

 _And things didn't get any better from there...poor Allen_

After having a blood themed tea party involving candles and too sweet tea with their psychotic hostess Road(with Kanda being a jerkwad throwing cups at Lavi and Allen), they encounter the ever so strange Tyke Mikk.

Who had this odd grin on his face as cat ears and a tail were added to his suit, immediately challenging everyone minus Lenalee to a game of cards. In addition, he kept speaking in riddles, hoping to thwart and confuse his opponents.

However even in the strange green wonderland Allen still was as beastly as ever for everyone was stripped to their underwear with no problems at all. Sadly no one had any money for the poor guy. So he continued harboring his aura of depression. As he once more thinks of his devil of a foster dad.

Next the group proceeded to a castle where Miranda was a queen, she looked lovely in black and red, holding a mighty scepter with a mighty gold crown on the top of her black hair.

Luckily for everyone she didn't like beheading people(if anything she was as shy and as timid as a mouse to the point where she looked ready to give up her crown if asked for it.) Lavi was about to ask for the crown...but was stopped when Lenalee stepped on his foot with her heeled shoe.

And gave some advice(while stuttering mind you) where the mystical pot of gold was said to be hidden. Sending her Knight of Clover Krory to accompany them...which was scary to them considering he had split personality syndrome. One minute he was a polite, albeit nervous companion.

But when they had come across a monster...he turned into a blood thirsty soldier of war...killing it without breaking a sweat with maniacal laughter. **"Aren't we all mad here~"** Allen's head was starting to hurt pretty badly as time went by.

It most certainly didn't help that, if Lavi wasn't making fun of him looking like a girl, that Kanda was insulting him left and right while throwing stuff. At last however...their journey finally reached the end.

As they follow the beautiful rainbow fading in and out of the sky, they find what they've been searching for. The pot of gold. Oh how it gleamed so brightly. Hesitantly our hero(maiden...?) reached his hand out, taking a gold coin into his palm.

So smooth, the cold metal spreading over his warm hands. But the lad had found it difficult to take in its radiance. His vision began to fade as he collapsed, his friends words were slurring and quieting down. He lost sight of what was going on, everything went black.

When he came to, all of his friends were gathered around him. No strange clothes, no tails or ears...Allen looked down to see that he was in a bed. **"Oh thank god you're awake Allen, you had us so worried!"** It had turned out that while fleeing pursuit of the drunk suckers, had been hit by a moving truck.

Allen was aching all over, his leg was bandaged, being broken along with several of his ribs...he was lucky to be alive. His mind drifted to the odd dream he had. _'So then...that means I didn't find the pot of gold.'_ A dark cloud fell before the miserable guy.

As he had no money, he still had to pay off his foster father's debt, and now he was in a hospital with bad injuries which will only add to the amount of payments he had to pay back. **"Hey Beansprout...what's in your hand?"** Ignoring his friends terrible nickname he looks down.

Unclenching his fist...he as well as his friends stare in shock. For in his pale fingers is the gold coin from his dream. Shining just as brightly and just as smooth as he remembered it. **"How...?"** A question...that never received an answer.

the end

 **Author Notes: Well thats a wrap ladies and gents~ Thank you for reading this and i hope you enjoy one shot week. Happy easter and st patties day, tchao for now.**


End file.
